


Christmas Lights, Snowball Fights, and Hot Chocolate Nights

by fadetoblue



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Holiday Fluff Hollstein Style, Holiday Hollstein AU, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetoblue/pseuds/fadetoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt, I posted on tumblr:<br/>I'm kind of feeling a hollstein snowball fight. Like their putting up the Christmas lights, well Laura is anyway, and Carmilla is being as helpful as we'd expect her to be, but then she grabs up some snow, and tosses it at Laura. Hitting her smack dab in the face, then all hell breaks loose, and they go at it hard core. Until Laura's hands are numb, nose red and freezing, and they go in for some homemade hot chocolate and spend the night cuddling in front of the fire place.</p><p>(It turned out differently than I expected, but oh well...I know it's probably presumptuous to write a fic based on your own prompt, but it was stuck in my head and I had to get it out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights, Snowball Fights, and Hot Chocolate Nights

The ground outside was covered with white fluff from the fresh snow fall that happened over night, and the temperature hadn’t risen much with the promise of more to come. So, Laura bundled up, pulling on her thickest coat over her bright red Christmas sweater, hemmed in green with turtle doves, partridges and pear trees all over it. 

“Come on, Carm, it’s time,” she called out cheerfully, as she settled her beanie on her head, and wrapped the matching scarf around her neck. 

“Time for what, exactly,” Carmilla said, peering over the edge of her book at her, from her spot lounging on the sofa. 

“To put up the Christmas lights, of course,” Laura replied bouncing from one foot to the other, feeling both excited and impatient at the same time. “Why else would I be dressed in layers?” 

“I don’t know...I thought you were just trying to hide that hideous sweater,” Carmilla replied with a smirk, simply because she couldn’t resist. She loves the little bunched up face Laura always makes whenever she pokes fun at her, and it just so happened that this time of year gave her more opportunity than usual, thanks to Laura’s colorful assortment of cheerful holiday sweaters for everyday of the season.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Laura rolled her eyes, “now hurry up, so we’ll be finished decorating before it gets dark.” 

“I’m good where I am, but you go right ahead and have fun, Cutie,” Carmilla said, shifting to a more comfortable position, as she returned her gaze to her book. 

_“Carmilla,”_ she squealed in disbelief. 

Laura didn’t understand why her girlfriend had to be so difficult, when she knew how much she enjoyed the holidays. But it’s been this way since they got together in college. She always had to badger her into doing anything remotely festive, and for once she wished, Carm would just go along with it, without putting up any resistance. How else were they supposed to establish their own traditions? 

“You _promised_ to help me.” 

“Are you sure about that,” she said, flipping the page without looking up, “because I don’t recall saying anything of the sort. And even if I did, that was before I started reading this. I can’t just stop in the middle, it’ll ruin the whole experience.”

“Carmilla Karnstein! I swear, if you don’t get off your butt, you’re going to be sleeping on that couch for the rest of the year.” 

That got her attention, only it didn’t have the impact she intended. She met Laura’s gaze, her eyes transition from a deep expresso, to the predatory sultry black that always made her toes curl, even from across the room. 

Carmilla’s mouth twitched into an amused smile, “like you can hold out that long, Cupcake.” 

“C-a-r-m-i-l-l-a,” Laura pouted, flustered and slightly aroused, as a blush crept up her cheeks. 

_“Fine,”_ she said with a huff to mask a sigh of contentment. 

Setting her book aside and slowly getting up, Carmilla added a little extra sway to her hips as she made her way over to her. Laura didn’t know it, but her utter distaste for Christmas was mostly an act, and this was her favorite game. Now she had her right where she wanted her. It was only a matter of time, before she was melting in her arms. 

“I need a little something to keep me warm, since you’re making me go outside in subzero temperatures,” Carmilla said stopping in front of her with a seductive smirk. She leaned in and kissed her thoroughly, grazing her tongue over bottom lip, until Laura moaned and granted her entrance. 

“Y-You’re a vampire,” Laura sputtered breathlessly, when they broke apart, “you don’t even get cold.”

Winking at her with a shrug, Carmilla bent down and picked up the box at their feet, leaving her standing there as she went outside in nothing more than ripped skinny jeans, a short sleeve blouse that was more revealing than anything else, and her combat boots.

_____________________________

Laura glanced behind her at where Carmilla was supposed to be putting together the reindeer for the sleigh display, and sighed in frustration, when she saw that they were still in pieces at her feet, while she just stood there watching her with an amused smirk, while she struggle with the lights she was lacing through the railing on the porch.

Other than placing the inflatable snowman in the yard and untangling a single strand of lights she had done nothing else in the past hour since they came outside. While she had hung the reef on the door, placed the solar candy canes along each side of the driveway and the walkway leading up to the porch, and strung the lighted mesh on the trees and bushes surrounding the perimeter too. 

This was not what she had in mind, when she was convincing her to help decorate. At least in the past she had begrudgingly shown some modicum of effort, but today she was nothing more than a stick in the mud. But maybe it was her fault for hoping things would change. 

_‘No!’_ Laura thought to herself, _‘I’m not going to feel guilty for trying to get some of my Christmas spirit to rub off on her, when all I wanted was for us to share something special.’_

As much as she loves Carmilla, her unabashed laziness really got on her last nerve sometimes...

She was so caught up in her head that she didn’t notice that the spare set of lights had gotten tangled around her ankles, until she went to take a step and tripped. The only thing that saved her from falling flat on her face was the bushes in front of the porch. But that only hurt her pride a little bit. What really bothered her was the burst of unbridled laughter coming from Carmilla. 

“You could actually help me you know,” she snapped over her shoulder, once she regained her footing and started to untangle herself. 

“I _am_ helping,” Carmilla said, biting back another fit of laughter. 

“How? You’ve hardly done anything since we got out here!”

“That’s because I’m making sure you don’t hurt yourself,” she quipped. 

But, that wasn’t it at all. She knows she should have been doing what Laura asked her to this whole time, but she couldn’t focus on any of the task she gave her, because she was just too damn adorable, and she loved watching her. With all the excitement and cheer bubbling out of her, it made her feel--safe, and reminded her that she had finally come home. 

That was something it took her over three centuries to realize, with the help of the amazing provincial girl in front of her. Home isn’t a place or a time, it isn’t a family blood or otherwise. It’s the person that can see past all your faults and love you none the less. Home is the person that makes you the happiest. And as long as Laura’s by her side, she’ll always be home, no matter where in the world life takes them. 

There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Laura knows she loves her, but she’d never actually said it out loud, because giving those kinds of emotions a voice scared the hell out of her, so she always fell back on sarcasm when she couldn’t express herself. She wanted that to be her present to Laura this year, if she could actually work up the courage to tell her how she really makes her feel. 

_“Stupid useless vampire,”_ she heard Laura grumble under her breath, as she finished stringing the lights.

And okay, just for that, today wasn’t going to be the day for sentimentality. 

Carmilla bent down and grabbed a handful of snow, packing it tightly in her hands. 

“Hey, Cupcake,” she waited for Laura to turn around, “that wasn’t a very nice thing to say, especially so close to Christmas and all.”

“I--I, um, I’m...” 

Before Laura could form a coherent thought, she threw the snowball, adding a little spin to it for good measure, then watched it arch and pitch through the air with a smirk. Because, thanks to her vampire reflexes, she knew Laura would probably never see it coming, and even if she did, she wouldn’t have time to react before it made impact. But, by the time she realized that her aim was off, it was too late. Rather than hitting her in the chest, like she had intended, it landed smack dab in her face, and knocked her on her ass. 

“What the hell, Carmilla,” Laura sputtered, lying spread eagle on the ground, as she wiped the snow out of her eyes. 

“Oh shit, Laura,” Carmilla rushed over to her and helped her sit up, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen! ” She said apologetically, gently wiping the rest of the snow away. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Laura said, resting her hands in the snow and discreetly grabbing a handful, while she continued to feel around her body for any signs of injury. When she finally met her gaze, Laura didn’t waste a moment, and smeared it in her face, before hopping to her feet and dashing away with a giggle. 

“...but, I think you have something on your face,” she said when there was a safe distance between them. 

Carmilla stood up and shook most of the snow off, brushing the rest away quickly, “oh, you’re going to pay for that, Cutie,” she said leveling a determined gaze at her, as she bent down to scoop up a handful and formed it into a big ball. 

“Hey, no...wait, you started this,” Laura said, backing toward the embankment on the edge of their property, when she started toward her at a steady pace tossing it back and forth in her hands. 

“ _That_ was an accident,” Carmilla replied in a tone that was somewhere between playful and menacing, “I only meant to hit you in the chest for your comment but my aim was off, and you did it on purpose to get back at me when I was trying to make sure you were really okay.” 

The yellowish feline flicker glistening in her eyes told Laura she wasn’t getting out of this, so at the very least, she was going to go down with a fight. Diving behind the wall of snow, without giving much thought to what hazards might be on the other side, right as Carmilla threw the snowball at her. She quickly packed one of her own and tossed it over her shoulder in the direction Carm was coming from and then hurriedly launched off a couple more before scrambling further down the embankment as quietly as she could when there was no sign of retaliation.

Slightly out of breath when she reached the other end, she took a moment to rest, then started building up her arsenal with snowballs of different size and density. By the time she thought she had enough it had been several minutes since she changed position, and still there was no sign of a possible assault from Carm, which left her more than a little curious about what the heck she was up to, but more than that she had no idea where she was anymore. And there was only one way to find out, she was going to have to expose herself. 

Chancing a glance over the edge of the snow bank, she quickly scanned the yard and the surrounding area in front of the neighbor’s house, but there was no sign of her as far as she could see. Almost as soon as she started to duck back down a seemingly endless stream of snowballs came sailing through the air, hitting her everywhere. 

“Ugh,” Laura muttered, staying crouched down so she wouldn’t get pummeled any more as she dusted herself off, and tried to deal with the snow that had managed to get inside her jacket before it all melted. 

She was a little flustered that Carm was obviously using the added advantage of her vampire senses against her, but at least she knew where she was holed up now. And she had a surprise for her. Gathering as many snowballs as she could hold, Laura stood up boldly and launched them at the drive way, squealing happily when every single one of them made it over the roof of the car, and Carm uttered a loud curse in shock, popping up to glare at her with a snow covered torso. 

“I was the best pitcher in the softball league back home when I was in high school, didn’t I ever mention that, Sweetheart,” Laura said with a mocking laugh.

“It’s on now, Creampuff,” Carmilla replied, bending down to scoop up an arm full of snowballs and charging at her, slinging them left and right. 

With a squeak of excitement, Laura grabbed her own and darted from behind the wall of snow, matching her blow for blow. They played ring around the inflatable snowman pummeling each other with endless balls of snow, and it didn’t even matter when they ran out of the ones they were carrying, they just scooped up more and made them on the go. 

At one point Laura scampered into the shrubs near the porch to avoid a particularly brutal onslaught. Popping out to tackle Carm when she came after her probably wasn’t the best idea. Before she could get back to her feet, Carm flipped them over and pinned her down with a smirk. “I’m not so useless now am I, Cutie,” she said, dropping a light kiss on her lips to distract her, before shoving a handful of snow in her face and springing up in one swift movement. 

“Come back here,” Laura called after her with a giggle, as she got back to her feet. 

“Nope, you’ll just have to try and catch me,” Carmilla said, arching an eyebrow to taunt her, because they both knew that was never going to happen if she didn’t want it to.

Laura proceeded to chase her around the yard anyway. Huffing every time Carm let he get close enough to reach out and touch her, then darted away when she made an attempt. But, as hot as all her showboating was, and the things the sexy twitch of her hips made her think about when she drifted away, she wasn’t having it. 

Giving up on the game, Laura gathered a mound of snow between her hands, packing the biggest snowball she’d ever made and threw it at her retreating form with all her strength, hitting her in the back of the head. She couldn’t help doing a quick little victory dance as Carmilla took down her bun to stop it from falling out of her raven locks and sliding down the back of her shirt.

“I didn’t think you actually had that in you, Cupcake,” she said, running her fingers through her hair with an amused smirk. 

She didn’t bother tying it back up, before bending down to grab a handful of snow without taking her eyes off her. And just like that they were back to slinging snowballs at each other in between a steady stream of playful banter. They were having so much fun running around the yard with childlike abandonment that they didn’t even notice it starting to get dark. Not that it was enough to stop them when the street lights came on, or when fresh powder started raining from above. It just added to the ambiance, because their all-out snowball fight felt more like a romantic foray. 

She simply squealed in delight when Carm ambushed her and scooped her up, carrying her towards a snow drift while she pretended to struggle in her arms, and they were both laughing when she tossed her in and followed her down for a long bruising kiss. She wasn’t even aware of the moisture from below working its way under her coat, because her clothes were already damp and clinging to her as it was, and the only thing on her mind was the feel of Carm’s body pressing against her. 

But when the wind picked up and the temperature began to drop, Laura realized how cold she really was. The fingers tangled in Carm’s hair were getting kind of numb from handling all that snow for god knows how long. Carm must of noticed a change in her, because she broke away, trailing a gentle finger from the bridge of her nose to the tip, and she had no doubt, it was redder than Rudolph’s right about now. 

“Let’s get you inside before you get sick,” she said helping her to her feet.

Halfway to the porch her teeth began to chatter and a shiver wracked her body, but a moment later Carm’s arms wrapped around her from behind to block out as much of the chill as she could. It made climbing the stairs to the landing a little difficult because she could tell that she had no intention of letting go of her. And she didn’t want her to. 

“C-can w-we see the lights before we go in,” Laura stammered, when she started to steer her toward the door. 

“You’re freezing, Laura. We can do that tomorrow.” 

“P-please,” Laura said, turning in her arms to face her, “it’s s-something me and my dad always do b-because Christmas was my mom’s favorite time of the year too.” 

“Okay, but just for a minute, then we’re going to go get you warmed up,” she said, dropping a kiss on top of her head. 

Keeping an arm around her, Carmilla bent down to plug them in to the extension cord Laura had run under the door, and then stood up drawing her back against her and wrapping her tight, as they watched their entire yard come alive.

“It’s beautiful,” Laura whispered with a smile.

“Yeah...it is,” Carmilla murmured in reply, gazing at her affectionately as she said it, and never looking away. The lights were really awe inspiring without question but, they truly didn’t hold a candle to the woman in her arms that lit up her entire world every day of week. “I’ll finish my part tomorrow, Cupcake, so it’ll look the way you really want to. Now, let’s go inside and I’ll make some of my specialty cocoa for you.” 

“Okay,” Laura said eagerly, allowing herself to be led through the door. 

Eyes the color of the night sky with every star in the galaxy shining bright within their depths met hers, as Carm undid her coat and slid it from her shoulders with a tenderness she knew was only reserved for her. She hung it on the rack next to them to dry and knelt to unlace her boots for her to, resting a steadying hand on her hip, so she could slip her feet out of them with ease. 

It was in these moments, that she truly appreciated how little their differences mattered. Sure, she had the tendency to frustrate her beyond belief, but she also had a knack for making her smile in spite of it all. The very things that they could never seem to see eye to eye on were the same reason they complemented each other so well. And it reminded her of the time her mom once told her, that when she found somebody worth giving her whole heart to, she’d know it, because they would challenger her in every single way. But at the end of the day, she wouldn’t want to be anywhere with anybody else because they are better together than apart.

Returning to her feet, Carmilla tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, “I bet a hot shower will make you feel so much better. And while you’re doing that I can get a fire going and have your hot chocolate waiting for you when you come back.” 

“That sounds like a plan to me,” Laura said, already feeling a little warmer as she headed down the hall to their bedroom. She bit her lip, and smiled to herself, because she had the best girlfriend in the world.

_____________________________

With the fireplace going strong, Carmilla headed into the kitchen and started on the cocoa she made with the expensive chocolate bars Mattie sent from Morocco. She broke several of them up into pieces in the double boiler and put it on the stove over low heat and got the milk, measuring out just a little over two cups. While she waited for the chocolate to melt, she went to change into some dry clothes and pop her head in on Laura.

Satisfied with the sounds of splashing water and the cheerful hum of Christmas carols that were echoing from the bathroom, she grabbed the box she’d hidden under the bed a couple days ago and went back to the kitchen. After taking a moment to stir the pot and keep the chocolate from crusting, she cracked the lid and folded back the tissue paper covering a sprig of mistletoe. Dangling it between her fingers gingerly as she stood on one of the chairs and hung it in the doorway with a grin, because she knew this was the last thing Laura would ever expect from her. 

Hopping off the chair and replacing it at the table, she went back to working on the cocoa, pleased that she’d timed everything perfectly when she heard the shower shut off a moment later. Boiling the milk only took a few minutes, as soon as the froth started to bubble and rise, she set it off the burner to let it thicken some, before pouring it into the mugs. The chocolate was now a thick syrup, but she ran a spoon through it one last time just for good measure then mixed it in, and added a dollop of whipped cream to each cup. 

Leaving them sitting on the counter she went and leaned against the doorjamb to wait for Laura, knowing the instant she smelt the cocoa, she was going to make a mad dash for the kitchen. Just like clockwork, she appeared in the hallway with one leg in her pajama bottoms. And Carmilla couldn’t help but smile as she watched her tripping and stumbling while she tried to get the other leg in and walk at the same time. 

“Don’t you dare make fun of me,” Laura said when she looked up and saw her, after another failed attempt to get her pants on. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Carmilla said with a smirk, “I like seeing you running towards me half-naked too much to crack a joke.” 

“Hmph,” Laura rolled her eyes, hopping on one leg, she finally managed to get her foot in and pull them up as she reached her, but she still ended up stepping on the pant leg and tripping again. 

Carmilla caught her easily steadying her while she pushed her foot the rest of the way through and adjusted the drawstring. Then she dipped her head, kissing her tenderly and passionately. Drawing a soft moan from Laura as her tongue grazed her teeth and slipped inside her mouth to stroke hers. 

“What was that for,” Laura asked breathlessly, as her eyes fluttered open, when she finally pulled away and let her come up for air. 

“Its tradition,” Carmilla winked, glancing up at the mistletoe above their heads. 

Confused Laura’s gaze followed hers, “oh my gosh, Carm,” she squealed when she saw it and pulled her back in for another kiss. “I can’t believe you did this for me,” she murmured against her lips, smiling into the embrace. 

“I take that to mean you like it, Cupcake,” Carmilla said, pulling back to meet her gaze. 

“Very much,” she nodded vigorously. It might not seem all that meaningful because it was just a little mistletoe, but a gesture like this from her broody vampire was a big deal, and she was never going to forget it. “I love it, Carm, thank you for thinking of me.”

“You’re welcome,” Carmilla said, biting her lip with a bashful smile, before leaning in for another kiss, this one more tender and passionate than the first, as she tried to express all the things she still wasn’t sure she could put into words. 

Humming in response, Laura tangled her fingers in her hair and drew her closer, but when they broke apart the nagging thought in the back of her mind got the best of her, and she couldn’t help blurting out, “But, how’d you sneak it passed me?” 

Carmilla arched an eyebrow at her and smirked, “here I am trying to be romantic, and that’s the part you’re focusing on.” 

“Sorry, but I can’t help it,” Laura grinned sheepishly, “the last few times you left the house was with me and you definitely didn’t get it then. So, I have to know where you got from and when you bought it, because I won’t be able to stop thinking about it until I know how you did it!” 

“Okay, Cutie, I get it,” Carmilla shook her head, laughing at her curious little dork of a human. “I’ll tell you over the cocoa, which is getting cold by the way. Go get comfortable in front of the fire, and I’ll be out with it in a minute.” 

Laura let out a little squee and took off running, practically bouncing off when she belly-divided on the sofa. 

Shaking her head again, Carmilla quickly grabbed their mugs and went to join her, not surprised to find Laura waiting for her to stretch out with her. She set them on the side table and climbed on the couch behind her. Waiting until she settled back against her with her head resting on her chest, before handing her one of the mugs and proceeding to rehash how she got the mistletoe, while they sipped their hot chocolate and laughed over the story. 

Of her sneaking out while Laura was doing research for an article the other day, and running into town through the woods bordering their house as a panther, because she didn’t want to risk taking her car and having her notice she was gone. And after spending nearly an hour looking for the perfect one, she high-tailed it home with the box in her mouth, afraid that she might have finished her article and come looking for her. But, when she crept back in the house, she was right where she left her, so she stashed the box under the bed to surprise her with when they decorated the house, and took a quick shower before going to distract her from her work.

“That was really sweet of you,” Laura murmured, setting down her mug and turning in her arms to kiss her long and hard. 

Carmilla barely managed to put her own cup on the table without dropping it, as she melted into her with a low moan that rumbled in the back of her throat and came out as more of a purr. But, she wasn’t embarrassed in the least. It happened every time Laura asserted herself like this, and only spurned her on, because she loved knowing that she could make her weak.

Laura pulled away suddenly to look in her eyes, “Hey wait,” said breathlessly, “if this was all part of your plan, why were you so difficult when I asked you to help me earlier?” 

“Because, I like our tradition,” Carmilla said, tightening her arms around her to pull her back in for another kiss. 

“What tradition,” Laura asked, not quite letting her. 

“Isn’t that what it is, Cutie,” Carmilla rasped, trailing her hands up her back, “we do it every year. What else would we call it?”

“Well, I don’t really know, but I don’t think I can call badgering you into decorating the house, only to end up doing most of it myself while you stand around and watch much of a tradition.” Laura said with a pout, as she twirled a lock of her dark brown hair around her finger.

“Oh come on, you have fun, even if I do kind of piss you off at first.”

Laura bit back a smile and shook her head, letting out a squeal and gripping her shoulders tightly to keep her balance, when she jostled her playfully. 

“Admit it, Cupcake,” she said flipping her on her back and moving to hover over her, “what’s better than snowball fights and hot chocolate nights.” 

“This is the first time we’ve ever had a snowball fight, so technically it’s not a tradition,” Laura said, giggling when she rolled her eyes. 

“It is now.” 

Carmilla bit her lip, because she knew there was no better time than the present to tell her what’s been on her mind all day, and yet she still didn’t know if she could actually say it out loud. But when she opened her mouth, the words just came pouring out.

“I don’t intentionally let you do everything, but I know it often seems that way... it’s just that you enthrall me, Cupcake. And I lose track of what I’m supposed to do, because I can’t take my eyes off you.” She traced a finger from her jaw to the throbbing pulse in her neck and down to her heart. “I want to soak up all of your energy and excitement, so I’ll never forget how much better my life is with you in it. So forgive me for being an idiot, because you know how I am with feelings, and I was too afraid to admit this before now...but I-I love you Laura. And I never want you to doubt that.”

Even though Laura knew it all along, she’d waited six years to hear her say those words. And she didn’t hesitate, pulling her down for a bruising kiss that was an affirmation of all she meant to her too. She threaded her fingers in her hair, moaning softly in Carm’s mouth when her tongue traced over her protruding fangs. 

“I love you too,” she murmured with a content sigh, after they finally broke apart to cuddle and enjoy the simplicity of the flames crackling in the fireplace, “but the only way I’ll accept this as our tradition, is if it involves a lot more hot chocolate, and you making me dinner.” 

“I think I can handle that,” Carmilla said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

“You know what I mean,” Laura said with a laugh, swatting her backside for good measure, but she only tightened her arms around her to keep her close, when she made an attempt to move from her position sprawled half on top of her. 

“Cupcake, telekinesis is not a vampire trait, so you’re going to have to let me up, if you want me to do either of those things.” 

“I know that, but right now I just want you to hold me.”


End file.
